


the quiet and lost ones

by skinandbones



Series: feathers and glass [3]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Blame! AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Human/Non-Human Relationship, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Short Stories, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: “Why?”“What is it, Minatsuki?”“Why haven’t you killed me?”





	1. fire

**Author's Note:**

> These chapters consist of moments in time between Minatsuki and Laica’s growing relationship. They’re small snapshots out of a bigger picture I feel, so I suppose some assumptions are to be made when you’re reading this... Despite how short they are.
> 
> I really couldn’t decide whether or not to upload the entire thing in one go or by chapter. I hope no one minds it this way though and the updates will be faster in this one.

The facility burns bright, the fires set ablaze and consume the grounds in bright reds and exquisite oranges, the pillars of smoke rise from the toppling buildings while no in this world can save the weak.

A child darkens the corner of his bedroom, alone and afraid to leave the safety of his home.

The shrill wails in the air out the window rings through his head, his hands covering his ears to block the haunting, nightmarish sounds but the destruction around him shakes every fiber of his being.

Why is this happening? The boy wants to know.

He cringes at another explosion, a small whimper escapes his lips. It is only a matter of time that his life will be consumed by the flames next.

Someone will find him, kill him.

But he doesn’t want to die.

His face stricken with tears and nose drips of snot.

The door opens, and he cowers into a little ball.

Through the tiny slit between his arms, he sees someone or _something_ making its way over. Each footstep is light and unhurried, and Minatsuki sees something like a black wall belonging to what he thinks is a monster coming closer and closer until it bends its legs with a creak.

He imagines sharp teeth, wild eyes, and a face so ugly, he would puke all the contents from his stomach.

“Hello.”

Minatsuki fears for the worst.


	2. life

A child that he is, Minatsuki throws a tantrum.

Hitting his tiny fists against the metal suit, the surface of his skin grows crimson every time and it hurts.

He’s never been this angry before, but he can’t calm the rage taking over him, his eyes livid with frustration and blurry. The need to cry almost breaks him but he won’t show that he’s weak.

The sudden grasp over Minatsuki’s balled hands stops his actions, but the boy immediately pulls away with as much strength he can muster.

“Let go of me,” Minatsuki exclaims, grunting as he yanks away from the killer.

He’s free. That was way too easy, he thinks. It’s weirdly enough but he doesn’t want to stay in the same room as it.

So, he runs off in the opposite direction without looking back. It doesn’t matter whether he’s being hunted down or extending his fate for even a few minutes longer, he sprints with the adrenaline pumping in his body and yearns for a bit of reprieve.

As if he knows his way around through one of the last structures left alone from the massacre but it matters not.

By the time he’s discovered, Minatsuki is sitting over the edge of a window still, his legs dangling over.

His shoulders fall in defeat, his eyes are dusted with pink from the crying alone.

He almost considers jumping off but it would be too stupid of him. He’s not an idiot, he was smarter than the other kids, too.

Down below, he can’t see anything except for the lingering smoke, wondering if there is anyone alive still.

Faces he recognizes flashes in his head and he’s overwhelmed by how suffocating it is. He’s certain of their death but given time, he’ll learn to forget them. He never was close with the people he saw everyday.

“What do you see?” The entity asks him, taking a spot next to Minatsuki as it sits down.

“You killed... everyone,” Minatsuki answers quietly.

“Not everyone.”

Minatsuki inhales. “Does this mean you’ll kill me next?”

It pauses to think.

Minatsuki squirms in place, waiting.

The machine looks at Minatsuki once it has made its decision.

“No.”


	3. god

Minatsuki learns his name is Laica.

Laica’s face is practically human but the rest of the body is an enigma he prefers not to solve.

Perhaps it’s how old Laica is that makes Minatsuki afraid to question what exactly he is besides a murderer.

With the way Laica walks, every step and posture remind the kid of what the world would call a “god”.

That sort of word is an old term no one uses but that’s as close he can think of.

Maybe Laica is God in disguise, under all the mechanics and synapses that make him alive and ticking but underneath it all, there is a side that reeks of death.

Minatsuki also hates the stoic expression, how quiet Laica hangs in the background because he can never hear Laica sneaking up behind him, or how curious Laica is when he asks questions about humans in general. As if Minatsuki would know the answer to every little inquiry that makes him want to curse and scream.

He’s never in the mood for those because indulging Laica means actually paying attention to him and seeing his face when most of all, he just wants to be left alone.

But what Minatsuki finds irking is why Laica decides to keep him alive.

Finding the answer to that seems impossible.


	4. food

He tries to starve himself by refusing to eat anything that Laica gives him.

For hours, he ignores the rumbling pain in his stomach.

Another hour, he’s curled up on his bed because he wants food in his system, but he doesn’t want to ask Laica or find scraps on his own. He convinces himself he is strong enough to handle this and only those with enough will can go on without a simple stomach complaint killing him.

But he forgets. There is no one to feed him anymore. He’s not on schedule, he’s out of the system and no one to grab his hand and take him to the food station.

He hides under the blanket and forces himself to sleep the hunger off.

But Laica comes to him instead.

He shows Minatsuki a canister of water and two gold bars in his hand.

“Think of this as protein.”

Strangely enough, Minatsuki turns to him and studies the items with a clear thought. He sits up and folds his legs together, the aching pains won’t subside.

“Watch.” Laica pours water on top of one, watching a solid with its sharp edges growing soft and round. He rips a piece off and puts it into his mouth. He chews and swallows before handing the rest to Minatsuki.

“Eat.”

Minatsuki gazes at it, his decision at a stalemate but Laica stays patient with him, keeping his hand out without a change in expression but the longer Minatsuki stares at the meaning behind this, he might have caught the little upward stroke forming on Laica’s lips.

He finally takes it and tries, expecting it to be the worst he’s ever tasted but it’s actually delicious. Tears stroll down his face, and he eats another bite.

When he finishes him, Laica offers the second one.


	5. reason

“Why?”

“What is it, Minatsuki?”

“Why haven’t you killed me?”

Minatsuki feels the tension growing suddenly. Was it wrong of him to ask?

“Do you want me to kill you?”

Minatsuki breaks down in tears. 


	6. victory

“Do you know what it feels like to win?”

Minatsuki is left watching the wild flames engulfing Cremona as it burns to the ground. Still young, he knows he can’t do anything to stop what has been done, but he steals Laica’s gun from its hold and takes aim.

The weight of the weapon is heavy and unfamiliar in Minatsuki’s hands but he has seen Laica used it before - one by one, Laica fires a clean hit and the bodies fall to the ground. No force can fight against Laica’s kind. But is there someone out there who can stand against him?

Minatsuki wishes he was the one.

He sees the sickening satisfaction on Laica’s face and this is where God finally stands in front of him.

Laica flickers with a brief smile, looking at Minatsuki as if this is the most amusing display he has ever seen.

“Do you want me to teach you how to fight?” Laica leans in closer, lowering himself until he’s the same height as Minatsuki. His hand reaches for the barrel and points it at his forehead.

“You have to aim right here where it counts. This is the most vulnerable point, after all. Anywhere else…” He drags the gun down to his chest before giving Minatsuki control. “I can survive the hit but if it makes you feel better, I will give you a free shot.”

Why is Laica telling him this?

To lower his defenses or is he testing him whether or not he can become like him?

Can he?

No.

He won’t let it happen.

Minatsuki grips the handle tightly but his hands are shaking as if he’s fighting a battle of his life. Torn by the fact that he should or shouldn’t kill Laica, he can’t imagine what he would do afterwards, but he hates how every part of his life centers around him. He wants to see him dead, cause him a great deal of pain but he's still just a kid being kept alive like some kind of pet to play around with.

“Do it.”

The command is simple to understand.

“Shoot me.”

Minatsuki cries as loud as he can and presses the trigger.

Nothing comes out.

"What?"

He tries again and again and again but every shot possible is empty.

Disappointment slaps him at his own failure, his heart crumbles into dust and somehow, the gun slips, and Laica takes the weapon back as soon as it leaves the kid's hands, but he’s happy to know Minatsuki took the chance.

“Only I can wield it because it is a part of me. A power you cannot harness but don’t worry, this attempt isn’t wasted. You are a brave little one, so come. I will teach you to fight properly.”

“That’s not fair, you knew this would happen!” Minatsuki yells. “I’ll kill you for this, just watch me!” He stomps his feet. "I'll make sure you won't forget it!"

Laica’s amused face makes Minatsuki fuming to a greater degree. “Maybe you will one day.” He turns around but he stops midway, surveying the state of the city and the tower itself with a blend of curiosity and a faint interest. “But first, let's give you a new home.”


	7. water

He takes a dip into the warm bath Laica has prepared for him, burying his head into his arms as he pulls his legs up to his chest.

The water soothes his skin, comforts him as he pictures warm arms hugging around his body, and he takes it in, swimming in the safety of his own thoughts.

The faint bruises on his skin are beginning to fade. The ugly, discolored patches on his arms prove to him that he’s making progress with his lessons with Laica.

He's not in pain anymore, he knows Laica is holding himself back every time the lesson starts, so he isn’t permanently damaged and bleeding on the floor but he wants Laica to slip up, so he can laugh at him because Laica is too perfect, ridiculously strong, and intelligent beyond his understanding.

Laica never makes mistakes.

No matter how many times Minatsuki thinks of ways to pass through Laica’s defenses, Laica is always another step ahead but he’s given praises when he improves on his techniques and listens to what's being taught.

But he has a feeling that Laica doesn’t realize how tired he is because the walking tin-man tends to go overboard with their training. He has to yell at him to the point of complaining with his groans in the air, that it was impossible because he's only human and not a machine meant for bloodshed.

Minatsuki always ends up drained and falling asleep on his bed since his limbs gave up, he can no longer move anymore. Screw listening to Laica's apologies. He never wants to hear them ever again.

Then, Minatsuki submerges himself in the water, making bubbly noises as he goes before holding his breath to clear his state of mind.

But a minute later, he’s pulled from the bathtub and breathes a great deal of oxygen back into his lungs.

Frighten and struggling to keep his balance together, he sees Laica’s distress and thinks he’s done something wrong.

“You’re done,” Laica states and throws Minatsuki a towel.


	8. tower

“This place is yours.”

Minatsuki shoots him a glare. “What’re you talking about?”

“The Tower belongs to you. If you need anything, let me know. We can change it around if you like.”

Minatsuki would’ve been interested to see what this place was like when it was bustling with people. He learned how the lower floors served as its own function to keep the tower alive - electricity, water, and food while the floors above were homes to the humans.

With Cremona’s downfall, no one lives in this gigantic structure anymore. Only Minatsuki.

Minatsuki sends Laica a disapproving look.

"Yes?"

“But you'll never let me leave here.”

Laica tilts the boy’s chin up. “We discussed this before. You’ve matured... somewhat and yet you still wish for something inconsequential?”

“I don’t like you.” Minatsuki seethes, pushing the offending hand away. “I think that’s pretty obvious.”

“But you, I like very much.”

“Disgusting.” Minatsuki saunters away without finding meaning behind those words while Laica follows behind.


	9. friend

The faint voices outside his bedroom wake Minatsuki from his slumber. He rubs his eyes slowly, groaning from the lack of sleep due to his late habits of staying up.

His thoughts pertaining to Laica are troubling. He wants to forget but his mind tends to think otherwise, recalling times when he’s on alert when Laica acts more friendly around him.

Sometimes Minatsuki wanted to know what Laica was thinking, if he had the confidence to ask a small, simple question, but he preferred keeping it to himself, watching Laica from a short distance when the cyborg worked to make the Tower more to his liking.

Laica strived for perfection, never complained how tired he was, and Minatsuki was certain he never saw Laica sleep or eat. Admittingly, Minatsuki grew jealous and cursed at Laica a few times about it before he was teased for caring.

Carrying a conversation proved difficult, sometimes he wondered how best to start one but when they meet eye to eye, he felt Laica’s gaze piercing through him as if peeling away the layers of his secrets one by one. He feels vulnerable around him when he should be strong-minded but Laica made him tense, so he looked away, throwing every idea out.

 _What’s wrong?_ Laica would ask but Minatsuki pouted, silence was his companion but out of nowhere, Laica gifted him with a pat on the head and Minatsuki yelled at him for it before hearing a rumble of laughter, Laica's hand roamed down and touched against his cheek instead. Minatsuki hissed, smacking the hand away and threw him a hateful stare.

 _I am at fault. You are very much yourself,_ Laica surmised.

Minatsuki pulls the covers back and makes his way to the entrance, his bare feet gliding across the floor without a sound.

It can’t be, any sort of life here was gone. A visitor from the outside walls?

He rests his ear against the door and listens in.

“...It’s good to see you again, Izanami.”

“And you, as well! But I’m not staying for long, I figured I stop by and see how you’re doing. Turns out you made a little family for yourself.”

The voice sounds silvery, a pleasant yet sweeter than Laica’s own.

“Family?” Laica questions, hesitant. “No, I don’t think I would call it that.”

“Oh. Then, what exactly? Keeping pets doesn’t seem like your style.”

“You think I would tell you?”

A hum comes from Izanami. “I like to think I have a small advantage over you in this area actually. I had to hear it from Regulus that your tastes have changed. Imagine my face when he told me, I was in hysterics.”

“Regulus?” Laica spits out as if the name was poison. “You shouldn’t believe anything that comes out of his mouth.”

The laughter radiates a sudden chill down Minatsuki’s spine. The more he listens, a pull in the back of his head tells him to return to bed but he wants to keep going.

He never knew Laica had a friend.

“Do you know what I think?” Izanami giggles.

“If it makes you feel better, then speak your mind. I can’t stop you.”

Minatsuki hears the screeches against the floor like a needle scratching over stone.

“You created a test with the intention to make the boy yours and in return—if he hasn’t already—he will learn to see you for who you are. It’s what you always wanted, isn’t it? You were always fascinated by humans, the concept of love and dependency, what makes them tick and what drives them to push beyond their limits despite their shortcomings compare to us. You killed for Regulus, their blood is painted on our bodies and yet… you want more. Why, it’s wonderful!”

“Izanami.” His voice lowers.

“Oh, Laica. Do you deny the truth? For your sake, if the others learn of his existence, then you should be careful. They won’t take a liking to him.”

“It won’t be a problem,” Laica states.  
  
“How can you be sure?”

“I will kill them myself.”

“Certainly. But I do wonder, will the child be the one to destroy you first? Or will you be the one to lead him to ruin? No matter the outcome, I look forward to hearing your developments.”

Minatsuki leans back, his chest heaves from breathing hard and returns to bed, burying his head under the pillow and wills the tears back from spilling.


	10. liar

“You were eavesdropping yesterday,” Laica comments.

Minatsuki stops in mid-chew and swallows, clearing his throat. “What’re you talking about?”

“Is this what you call playing innocent?” Laica crosses his right leg over his left, slender fingers folding together on his lap. “I can hear what happens in this city and that includes your footsteps, your breathing, and your heartbeat. Should I continue?”

Minatsuki pauses, eyes widening over Laica’s sudden change of tone. There’s no point lying to him. “So what? Are you going to punish me? You were loud, I couldn’t sleep.”

Laica’s facade soften and shakes his head, it’s still a weird image for Minatsuki to grow used to.

“No, I wouldn’t hurt you.” Laica leans closer, removing the little crumb off the corner of Minatsuki’s mouth.

“But there are others who want to, they’ll come for me. Right?” Minatsuki scrunches his lips together, leaning back awkwardly and continues eating with small bites.

“Yes. But you don’t have to worry about them. You’re safe here.”

“You’re stupid.” Minatsuki calls out.

Laica’s silence is funny. He tries not to let the smile pull at his cheeks but soon realizes this is Laica he's talking to.

“That Iza… Izanami, what they said, is it all true? I mean—”

“Remember this, Minatsuki. It’s not polite to listen into a conversation that isn't for you.”

“What?” Minatsuki stands up from his seat. “That makes no sense. Don’t make up rules whenever you want, I deserve to know. You were talking about me, all of that—that’s...” Minatsuki hates how the ache in his chest stirs up strange emotions within him. He shouldn’t have to feel this way but maybe this is what Laica intended since he discovered him, that this experiment is all for fun. Laica is cruel to do this to him, and he would never accept him.

“Izanami reads too much of everything. Do not let their words trouble you.”

“You’re lying!”

“Do not speak while you’re eating. Finish it.” Laica hands him a cup of water, and Minatsuki reluctantly takes it.

He looks at the clear liquid and sees his reflection in it. “You’re lying,” he repeats.

“Do you have proof?”

“You just are.” Minatsuki grips his hand tighter.

“Then, what should I do to make you believe me?”

“How should I know? Go figure it out yourself.” Minatsuki darts out of the room.


	11. hair

Minatsuki lands on his rear end again, his hands scrape against the hard floor of the wet training ground. His blond hair drips over his face as he stands up halfway, brushing the partially damped strands away from his vision. It seems like it’s been an eternity since he started today’s regime, his leg joints flare from jogging and the muscles in his arms are overworked from all the punches he had thrown.

He watches Laica making his way over to him and immediately stands straight up, shifting into a readied stance with his fists prepared for another round of attacks.

“Wait,” Laica says, stopping in front of Minatsuki.

“What?” The young teen takes a few steps back. “I’m not falling for your tricks again.”

Laica smirks, reaching into his side compartment. “Come here. I have something for you.”

“Oh really?” Minatsuki lifts his eyebrow. “Show me.”

“You do not trust me? I promise it won’t harm you.”

Minatsuki huffs. “Right, _right_.” He won’t forget the forehead flicks anytime soon.

“See here? This is yours.” Laica holds up a silver band in his hand. Embedded on the shiny surface lies a black strip over it, a simple design not meant to look pretty but it does make Minatsuki curious.

“What is it?” Minatsuki lowers his guard, taking a closer look at it. “Looks like a bracelet or maybe a collar.”

“It’s for you to tie your hair back. I noticed it has a way of impeding your training sessions, so I had this created for you. Would you allow me?” Laica questions, holding the present band up.

Minatsuki’s hair already reaches down to his shoulders but he hasn’t bothered cutting it. He grabs the blonde hairs from behind, understanding what Laica meant. He notices it, too, but everytime he trains, he thought he can handle his hair without much of a fuss. He learned to tuck it underneath his top but at times, with all the moving around, it failed to stay in one place.

“That’s fine, I guess.” Minatsuki replies slowly. “...You’re not going to cut it, right?”

“I won’t. Turn around, please.”

Minatsuki obeys and exhales. “Hurry up, then.”

“Patience.”

The fingers begin handling his hair with care, pulling the medium locks together while Laica keeps quiet and Minatsuki becomes distracted from the attention, and it’s somewhat unnerving to have Laica touching him but there shouldn’t be anything weird about it. He keeps telling himself that and tilts his head forward slightly, the ground is more interesting than the strange feelings stirring in his stomach.

Minatsuki hears a low click and a _whirr_ as the band tightens around the bundled hair, creating a ponytail that hangs down his back. Laica lets go and Minatsuki runs the newly formed hairdo with his right hand, touching the metal piece. It isn’t bad, he supposes, he might as well keep it up during his spars from now on.

His head tilts back, guided by Laica’s sudden intervention. They lock eyes with each other, Laica seems to be searching, pulling him apart from the facts he’s learned with his irises but Minatsuki breaks the spell first and opens his mouth.

“Thanks, uh, for the hair… thing.”

“Of course.”

He doesn’t miss the subtle caress down his throat.


	12. discovery

Minatsuki uses his free time to walk around the Tower when he’s not having his ass kicked by Laica.

There’s much he wants to explore without Laica constantly following him around as if he needs protection, he’s tougher than he looks and quite confident despite his young age.

He can handle anything that comes at him. Not like he expects this place to become a battlefield anytime soon, but he almost wishes for the flames to return.

He also tries to make sense of this perfect world. What it means to Laica and what does Laica see in all of this? What's there to gain once you have what you want?

It's kind of crappy, in fact, boring as hell. What’s the point of killing everyone? The excitement isn’t there anymore, it’s too quiet nowadays but at times, he would hear the skittering of bugs in a corner or a tiny fly whizzing past his ear. He doesn't mention hearing the little voices in the air but maybe it's all in his head. Or his mind decides to make up shit to screw around with him.

It's strange. He doesn't understand what Laica is thinking. Does he even want to though, is the question.

Minatsuki doesn’t find anything amazing as he climbs the stairwells, mostly the rooms he visited are stuck in time as the dust gathers over the belongings of some person gone from this place.

It’s not interesting, it’s dull like the gray tones he’s seen everyday but the view outside is nice enough when he climbs higher. There are smaller buildings below, some stacked on top of one another into a spiral but the chances of anyone living there are probably slim. The heavy chains that put Cremona on a balance are out there, too, stretching into the distance where the wall between metal and the outside stands.

Here, the rooms remain a replica of each other. There are trinkets lying around, battery packs that must fit into a large compartment he cannot find, he even pulls out a drawer full of tiny figures hand carved for children to play with.

Curious, Minatsuki picks one up and inspects it, finding a statue of a fighter holding a launcher and in position to aim.

"Wow, this is dumb." he says to no one but to himself.

Suddenly, he bites back the tears brimming in his eyes and remembers the fires consuming his home.


	13. bladeworks

“Oh, what do you have there?”

Minatsuki jumps, startled by the sudden voice not his own. Behind him, he finds another person like himself but it’s not actually human, this _thing_  reminds him of Laica.

The black armor is slim and slides down their chest into a “V” shape, revealing light skin and the rest hugging their body like a thin-layer suit but their legs aren’t legs attached to a set of feet, mostly swords pointing downwards. He doesn’t want to imagine himself impaled by them but he is and a ball lodged in his throat and makes it hard to swallow.

The entity steps closer, a tap tap against the floor while the dress of blades hangs below their waist, clinking against each other in a sort of chime and it's a dance of death if anyone dares to go near them.

Minatsuki drops the figure on the floor and backs away, keeping his mouth shut but his eyes explode with fear. How could he not notice their presence? He heard of this voice before, he never thought he would meet them face to face like this.

The stranger makes another attempt at communication again. “Sorry, sorry but I couldn’t help but follow you around!” They press their palms together in a form of forgiveness in front of their face. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Please don’t tell Laica you saw me, I’m sure you don’t want him asking questions, right?”

Minatsuki keeps quiet, he’s looking for ways to escape but the only exits are the window and the doorway he came in. He’s fiddling with his options, feeling he’s running out of time if he doesn’t move soon. The path out of the room is painfully obvious that it would be his best escape while the window is asking for death but he can try climbing out and see if he can make it down.

“Uh, I won’t kill you, understand? Would that make you feel better?” Sharp claws hover at their waist.

He bolts and chooses the window instead.

“WAIT!” In a flash, they grab a hold of Minatsuki’s arm and pull him away. “Are you crazy?! You could’ve gotten yourself killed! How am I going to explain to Laica you went splat on the floor?”

“Better than staying around with you!” Minatsuki tries swinging his arm but the grip is unyielding. "Let go!"

“Hey! So, you do talk! What’s your name, little one? You can call me Izanami if you like.”

Izanami’s tone is downright friendly, but Minatsuki bites at their arm and regrets it immediately, crying out in pain as the numbing sensation hits, and Izanami starts laughing, full of hilarity and spirit, freeing him finally, still in a good mood. Minatsuki grimaces, rubbing his front teeth with his knuckle to sooth it but he sees his opportunity and runs to the door as fast as he can.

“That was silly.” Izanami pokes at their arm. The clacks are obviously heard. “Hope I didn’t ruin—wait! Come back!”

Minatsuki doesn't look back.


	14. plan

“You met Izanami.”

“I did not!”

“No need to be hostile. I am only stating a fact.”

“Who said I was? I was also _stating a fact_.”

Laica smiles. “Since you’re alive and not hurt, I assume you two had a nice talk.”

“Yeah, well if you consider jumping out the window but Iza—Oh!” Minatsuki remembers. “I was supposed to keep it a secret!” He shuts his mouth.

Laica blinks, his calm exterior suddenly turns into worry, but Minatsuki quickly waves his hands, brushing it off like nothing. He messed up.

“Did I say that? Nah, it’s nothing. It’s called a joke.”

“A joke or not, you could’ve hurt yourself.” Laica reaches out to him. “I didn’t think you’d be this reckless.”

“No? I’m fine.” Minatsuki pouts, the hand curves over the right side of face. “You worry too much.”

“Should I not?”

“Maybe. For good reasons, too.” Minatsuki looks away, glancing at the window and somehow he’s imagining taking a gigantic leap and wishes the ability to fly. He would go as fast as he can, tasting the wind hitting his face while he soars higher and higher until he’s passing the wall and never looks back. What a day that’ll be, to long for something he truly wants and to leave everything behind. He would do it, he wouldn’t have to deal with Laica anymore but—

Laica brings Minatsuki’s face to him, stirring the boy out of his thoughts. “Losing you would complicate matters.”

“I guess it’s time for you to rethink on your so-called plans.”

“If my plans involve caring for you as long as your humans years allow it, then so be it.”

“You’re… you’re wasting your time. Just leave me alone.” Minatsuki steps away from Laica’s touch, leaving the room.

Those words are a lie.


	15. bed

“What the?” Minatsuki catches Laica sleeping in his bedroom.

He comes back after another one of his excursions through the Tower again, but this time he brings the small figures with him he found before. There were plenty of them littered around in different rooms, each fighter had its own stance and still carved by the same meticulous hand. The story behind it will remain a mystery forever but for Minatsuki, he doesn’t need anything but starting a collection of his own. It gives him a task to do, not as if he finds joy in it but a purpose. But what’s his next agenda after he grows bored of it? Minatsuki will have to keep on searching.

Setting his findings down on the table, he sighs in defeat and makes his way over. He really doesn’t want to take care of this but at least he knows Laica actually sleeps. That’s one riddle down.

“Hey.” Minatsuki shakes the lithe body, knocking on the hard plating after. “Hey, Laica. Wake up. Come on, stop sleeping.”

Laica doesn’t stir or even react, he continues lying on Minatsuki’s bed and it annoys the human to an extent.

“Seriously?” Minatsuki climbs up on the cushioned surface and slaps his hands against Laica’s back, trying to push him off. Rude as it may seem but he didn’t give Laica permission to use his room however he pleases.

“Why are you so heavy?” Minatsuki grunts. He concentrates as hard as he can, using every power in his body to move Laica. But the body turns on its side towards him, he backs away as Laica rolls over, awake with sleepy eyes staring at him as if he’s been given a surprise.

“Welcome back, Minatsuki.”

“Uh, why are you here? This is my bed, my room, you’re not supposed to be here. Go find your own.” Minatsuki sits on his knees, shooting him a nasty glare and Laica makes an amusing note in his throat.

“I don’t need one but I suppose I was curious.”

“About?”

“Sleeping in general.”

“And you thought using my bed would help you?”

“It was a wonderful idea.” Laica sinks into Minatsuki’s pillow further, earning the kid another induced rage.

“You had your fun. Now, would you please go away? You’re taking up the entire space and I'm tired.” Minatsuki crosses his arms, face flashing in annoyance. The longer he waits, his patience grows thinner.

Laica blinks. “There’s plenty of room.” He pats the empty space to his left, inviting Minatsuki to come.

“Rest with me.”

“No way, I think I’m good. You know what? I’ll come back later.” Minatsuki exclaims.

Since Laica isn’t going to leave, then Minatsuki will return at a different time and hopes by then, his room will be empty of Laica. He turns around but he sees Laica’s arm coming around his front, bringing him back against Laica’s side without trouble.

“Hey!” Minatsuki wiggles out but Laica secures him tightly, so he turns, facing the problematic silicon life and bangs his fists against its chest. “What’s wrong with you?” Minatsuki’s cheeks puff up, blowing off steam while Laica lies there without a comment, lost in his thoughts at the funny scene.

His attempts aren’t working, eventually he tires himself out from his barrage of attacks and stops. He stays with Laica, keeping his mouth shut, the simmering rage calms down finally, and he hears the small _thrum_ in Laica’s chest. The faint buzzing has him leaning closer, a layer of warmth presses against his face.

“You have some dust on you.” Laica trails his fingers over Mintsuki’s face, brushing the collective spots off the corner of his eye, breaking some sort of spell and Minatsuki immediately hits the hand away.

“You’ve been going through the rooms a lot, did you find anything you like?” Laica swipes a trail underneath the boy’s jawline.

“I don’t know. Figures, I guess? But doesn’t look anything important though.”

“Somewhere in your adventures, you’ll find something of merit.”

“I guess. Don’t know what though.”

The heavy lids of Minatsuki’s eyes flutter to stay awake but his mind drifts into a cloudy haze, and he yawns quietly, succumbing to the sleep as the weight over his head is kind and comforting. The pang in his chest surprises him, another enigma he doesn’t want to ponder over, so for now he’ll allow this moment only once.


	16. ground level

“Where are you taking me again?” A blindfold covers Minatsuki’s face.

He sees only darkness behind the strip of cloth, but at least he knows they’re in an elevator heading down to one of the floors below ground level. He understands it that much and prying answers from Laica proved unsuccessful, but he keeps at it throughout the ride with Laica refusing to say anything more.

“I told you it’s a surprise,” Laica repeats for the tenth time.

“At least you can give me a hint.”

“That would be too easy. Those who wait will be awarded generously.”

“Yeah, well being blindfolded and taken to a mysterious place against my will better be worth it,” Minatsuki scoffs Laica’s direction, folding his arms against his chest. “You could be sending me to my death, too.”

“Such a dramatic boy, you’re amusing when you’re like this.” Laica smiles and receives a kick against his long leg. “Minatsuki.”

“What? I didn’t do anything.” Minatsuki leans back against the wall. Then, he receives a pull at his cheek as punishment. “Watch it!” He hisses, exposing his set of teeth and defends another childish attack at his face. “Quit it!”

“Judging by your endless amount of energy right now, you are in a very good mood.”

“Screw you!”

“Cute.”

By the time they reach their destination, Laica guides Minatsuki out with a hand behind his back.

“We’re almost here,” Laica says. “Keep walking.”

The chilled air around him nips at Minatsuki’s skin as he walks, his steps echoing in the room. Laica strides right beside him, matching his pace and keeping quiet, but Minatsuki suspects there’s something off, a suspicious aura surrounding Laica that has him on him on alert but he could be overthinking it. Possibly.

Suddenly, the temperature starts changing some degrees higher, the bumps on his skin disappear.

“Stop. You may take the blindfold off.”

“Finally.” Minatsuki starts untying the knot behind his head. “I don’t know what’s the point in all of this, you can just tell me without going through the whole—” He stops, setting his sights on the lit-up pool in front of him, the dim lights brushes against his face in vein-like waves. “Whoa, there’s so much water.” He leans forward on his knees, looking at his reflection and sees the miniature white lights surrounding the corners below.

“Is this what you wanted—Ah!”

A push saunters him forward and Minatsuki falls in.

Minatsuki waves his arms and legs frantically, swimming back up and breaks from the water, sputtering out a ridiculous amounts of curses and glares at Laica as if he’s been betrayed. “What was that for?!” He parts his hair out of his eyes and hears Laica laughing.

“Thought you might enjoy a dip. Was I too rough?” Laica takes the steps down and enters the pool, a grace of perfection as he swims closer to Minatsuki.

“Gave me a heart attack, you stupid junk heap,” Minatsuki grimaces.

“Sorry, I guess I was too eager. But this place is for you to enjoy. Use it to your content.”

“Is that so?” Minatsuki splashes water at Laica’s face, revenge for pushing him in. But Laica stares, tiny droplets dripping from the ends of his hairs and Minatsuki couldn’t help but do it again until Laica grabs a hold of his wrist, ruining all the fun.

“What’s the matter? Don’t like a good soak? That’s what you deserve for pushing me in.” Minatsuki firmly tugs back, but he doesn’t expect Laica mitigating the distance to be a few inches left between them. Too close for Minatsuki’s liking as he’s pressed against the wall, his mouth failing to produce any words.

“I am Indifferent mostly.” Laica turns Minatsuki’s wrist and Minatsuki hitches his breath as lips teases over his pulse. “But that’s no longer the case.”


	17. ghost

There are times when Minatsuki visits the pool often, even bringing his little figurines with him in a pouch at his side. With plenty in his collection already, he starts dropping them into the water and watch them sink one by one until they settle at the bottom. He would test himself how long he can stay under water, grabbing as many as he can before swimming up for air.

It’s a perfect distraction, a game he created for himself with his own rules and goals to see if he can last one minute, then two. He knows his limits, but he reaches the point of frustration because he’s certain he can do better, he wants to be better.

But it doesn’t last for long. A voice other than his own, other than Laica, stops him.

“Who are you?”

Minatsuki drops the entire pouch, searching for the voice. “Who’s there?”

“I asked you first.” The man enters in the light, a shawl wraps around his shoulders with a silver clasp in the center holding it together.

Minatsuki spots the short brown hair with a patch of white growing at his sides, a pair of round spectacles resting on the top of the stranger’s nose. His face clean shaven and young, but he seems to appear tired by the bags underneath the sudden diligent gaze he throws at Minatsuki.

“What’s a boy like you doing here?”

“I was going for a swim,” Minatsuki explains, slowly inching down and picking up his bag. He hugs it tight, the weight inside is light in his hold, he would have to return next time to pick up the rest. “I thought no one lives here anymore.”

“You’re right. No one does.” The visitor inspects him further, shifting his glasses up. “Unless you’re a survivor from the fall but then again, I could be wrong. It’s impossible for a kid to live on their own, so who else is with you?”

Minatsuki can’t believe there are others like him still alive. He thought he was alone, the only one with flesh and bones but not anymore. There’s someone much older than him, someone who Laica didn’t kill. But how can this be? He decides that he shouldn’t mention about Laica, so he keeps it to himself. Who knows what this person will do to him. Whether he’s a friend or an enemy, he has to be careful.

“It's just me.”

“Really? Then, are you human or not?”

“I should be asking you that!”

“Do I look like those creatures out there? I’ve been here before the city fell and found this place to stay. What else you want me to say?”

“I don’t know, I just don’t understand, okay?” Minatsuki remembers, eyes widening in realization. Laica knows what happens in Cremona, and if he hasn’t already, this man’s life isn’t safe. “You shouldn’t be here, mister. He’ll… he’ll find you and kill you.”

A strange smile appears on the man’s lips. “Ah. So that explains it. I’ve heard rumors about a child around these parts with the one they call Laica.” He wraps the shawl tighter. “I never thought I would have the chance of meeting you.”

“Rumors?”

“Yes. Maybe that’s why the hunts have slowed. Because he must’ve been busy with you.”

“Hunts? What're you talking about? You're not making any sense. Explain."

He shakes his head. “Never mind, it’s fine. It doesn't apply to you. You should return home before trouble finds us.”

“Oh." Once again, the answers never reach Minatsuki. "Then, mister, will I see you again?”

“Please call me ‘Heath’, no need for this ‘mister’ stuff. Makes me sound old actually. But it doesn't really matter, does it?” Heath scratches behind his ear. “I'm sorry but it would be for the best if you forget about this. I don’t know what’s going on between you two, but you shouldn’t trust him. Be careful is all I can say, take care of yourself.” He backs away, leaving without a goodbye.

“Wait!” Minatsuki hurries over, latching onto the last bit of hope but this ‘Heath’ is already gone. He leaves no traces behind.

Minatsuki faces defeat again. Was it all just a trick in his head?


	18. weapon

“Instead of using your fists, I believe it’s about time I give you a weapon.”

“You want me to kill?” Minatsuki thinks of Izanami and those like Laica. “Since when?”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, but there’s always a possibility that I rather not overlook. Think of it as a precautionary measure, a means to defend yourself with. I trust Izanami won’t lay a finger on you but the others are different.”

The blade is light in Minatsuki’s grip, its sheath coated of obsidian black with a polished shine that speaks of a rare beauty. He pulls the cover off and inspects the blade itself. The sharp edge to the tip wears a fine charcoal line, perhaps a peculiar design that Laica likes. He makes a slashing motion across and back before a thrust forward, slicing the thin air and into the heart of an invisible enemy.

“Very good. What you carry is enough to make us bleed, you’re welcome to test it out.”

“On what? You?”

Laica nods.

Minatsuki’s face falls. “You want me to hurt you? I can’t do that.”

“I don’t see the problem.”

“Well I do!”

“Would you prefer I give you a demonstration instead?” Laica extends his left hand out.

“No, it’s fine.” Minatsuki keeps the weapon close to him, he doesn’t need Laica to prove anything. He expects a show, Laica taking the blade and cutting himself just to make a point. “I believe you.”

“Understandable. Tomorrow we’ll start with the basics and go from there. I look forward to your progress.” Laica curls his fingers back and snaps, a knife appearing between them.

Laica displays with a balance of complex spins and showy flips without dropping it. He makes it look natural while having much fun entertaining Minatsuki, while the kid is bedazzled by the magic as he traces the movements, so he can track the steps and memorize them, but Laica is too fast to even take notes.

Laica finishes, his weapon returns back into his wrist. “Judging by your face, I will add it to your lesson plan, then.”

“That was neat.” Minatsuki begs. “Please teach me that first, I want to do it like you do! Please?”

“I don’t want you losing a finger before you start carrying it.”

“Well duh! That’s why I have you around to make sure I don’t do anything stupid.”

“This is for later.”

“But now?”

“Minatsuki.”

“Don’t make me beg.”

“Then, beg.”

“Wow, you’re no fun. I can’t even imagine what you actually do for fun anyways.”

“You are my only source, there is no one else besides you I rather spend my time with.”

Minatsuki looks away, paying attention to his newly-obtained weapon. “That’s not exciting at all. You should find something else to do that doesn’t involve me.”

But he can’t convince Laica, all he hears is a refusal.


	19. taste

_“I have to leave.”_

Minatsuki hates those words. Not once or twice, he lost count the times he asked Laica to let him come, practically begging and begging, but no amount of convincing can change Laica’s mind. Laica is dead set on his ways, stubborn to a fault, a trait that frustrates Minatsuki to no end.

But he won’t give up, he can't lose to him.

“Take me with you,” Minatsuki demands, planting his feet down as he prevents Laica from heading out of the Tower, his arms fan out in front of him in a form of a blockade, but Laica gently pushes Minatsuki aside.

Minatsuki puffs his chest out, his rebellious nature confronts Laica again and repeats the same exact words. Laica is always the one playing the strings, an absolute being with the greatest of power, but Minatsuki won’t be controlled, he’ll be the one to cut them off.

“I won’t be gone for long,” Laica answers, putting Minatsuki’s arms down. “Where I’m going is not meant for humans to trek.”

The answer is too simple, not enough of a rationale for Minatsuki to accept. He wants a “yes”, a would be blessing in his ears and yet Laica makes it entirely difficult.

“Too bad. You don’t get to decide that.” Minatsuki takes out his dagger, showing off the tricks he picked up. Every second is flawless and measured with accuracy, he’s quite confident in his skills, passing all the tests Laica throws at him and hears the praises that sings to every nerve in his body. What else is there to prove his worth? He bled more than the bruises he received, he kissed the ground and got back up, but there were moments he wanted to give up, throw a tantrum and leave this place. But he called himself a coward, that fear was only holding himself back. He was too weak when he shouldn't be.

“I didn’t go through all of this just so you can say no to me. I can protect myself.”

“I know what you are capable of.” Laica brings the blade down.

“And you still treat me like a kid.” Minatsuki pulls back as if the touch stings.

“Because you still are. Am I wrong?”

Minatsuki points the tip at Laica. “Admit it. You’re afraid that I would die if I mess up. You don’t think I can handle it, so that’s why you always pull shit like this. Did you ever thought that maybe, just maybe you can trust me for once? It's all I ask."

“Then, do you trust me when I say you must stay behind? This is for your own good.”

Minatsuki has enough. He doesn’t listen to another word and charges forward. His grip is firm, the blade cuts through the air as Laica steps back, but Minatsuki presses the attack. The fury of onslaught keeps Laica on his feet, he dodges as Minatsuki strikes.

Over time, Laica’s face draws into an obvious thrill as if Minatsuki is his proudest achievement ever created. Minatsuki wants to wipe it all off, his anger transforms into his arsenal. With the adrenaline pumping in his body, he becomes faster in his movements and a veil of danger that Laica shouldn’t cross. He pushes his body to the limit, his muscles on fire and his lungs ache with every breath, but Laica doesn't fight back, he only keeps at a safe distance. Minatsuki howls, despising the huge difference in experience between them.

“You’re doing well,” Laica comments. “Next time I’ll let you come with me.”

“You always say that!”

“I promise you, you have my word.” Laica catches Minatsuki’s wrist and twists the smaller body around, the blade clatters to the ground as Minatsuki lays flat on his front, the burning sensation travels up his arm as if Laica aims tear it off and a knee presses into his back. “Do you yield?”

Minatsuki lifts his head and turns over his shoulder, taking a deep breath and spits out a “No”. A tiny glare sparks his attention near the corner of his eye.

“I like your defiance as much as I like your obedience. But enough of this.” Laica releases him, the fight is over. “You will stay here.”

Once Minatsuki feels his muscles relax and Laica’s knee lifts, he reaches for his dagger to his right and turns over, driving the blade into Laica’s chest. A too easy of a win, Minatsuki thinks, but a victory is a victory, the blade is embedded inside and the small droplets of blood fall on Minatsuki’s face.

“How does it feel—” Minatsuki twitches. “What’re you doing?”

Whether Laica feels pain or not, he doesn’t say a single word, in fact he ignores what’s been done to him. He’s more fascinated by the blood on Minatsuki’s cheek, touching the red liquid and smears it with his thumb. Minatsuki shudders at the raw gentleness, it makes him dizzy and worse when his lips are painted with a scarlet treat.

“Stay,” Laica speaks in his unusual soft tone. From the mouth, his hand begins traveling down the column of Minatsuki’s neck, mesmerized in a trance but Minatsuki drives the blade up.

“Get off of me.” Minatsuki snarls, his hands are shaky but the handle remains his only support, a river of blood coats the hilt. Again, he faces a newfound fear as Laica suddenly leans in and licks the crimson off his lip. His stomach plummets, he shuts his eyes, his heart twists as if Laica has taken his first kill.

“I will return to you.”

The final words are a promise and the weight disappears. A _slick_ noise, the blade hangs in the air and light footsteps retreat into the distant path.

When Minatsuki opens his eyes again, he sees the impossible.


	20. insult

“Kamui.”

“Yo, what took you so long, Laica?” Kamui smiles, sitting on a slab of stones piled together, beyond the edge lies an abyss and another empty home in ruins. He throws the remaining bits of rocks on the floor, watching them break and turn into dust. “Who’s the kid? He ain’t one of us.”

Kamui jumps down, bending his knees when he makes contact with the ground. Minatsuki expects his legs to break, how thin and unhealthy they look as the creature walks over. Kamui’s entire body is emaciated, the partial rib cage and thin layer of skin over it while metal plastered and binds his whole body together creates a walking nightmare. He’s less human-looking than Laica, born from the wickedness of the stratum.

“Is this a new toy of yours? Won’t you share him with me?” Kamui creeps over, closing in on Minatsuki before Laica blocks his path, the syringe houses a gold liquid inside.

“No. He isn’t yours.”

“Oh. You can’t just parade him around like that! You’ll send off the wrong message! But yes…” Kamui’s bony-fingers tap eagerly against each other like a child wanting food. “Please, please feed me. I’m starving, you made me wait for so long.” He cranes his neck to side and points at it.

“What have you done with the rest of them?” Laica inserts the needle in, the liquid seeping through.

Kamui twitches and sighs pleasantly, the little laughter bubbling his way out. “Oh, I ran out. Oops.”

“You should take better care of yourself.”

“I do, I do! But when you’re taking over a few places, things become difficult.”

“Is that so? I heard about Quinn’s—” Laica receives a punch across his left cheek, he stumbling slightly from the blow but such an attack doesn’t affect him. He reaches for the bruised area and deems it fine. Minatsuki gasps, about to open his mouth but Laica waves his hand at him, a simple signal to stay quiet.

“Who said you can say his name?” Kamui curls his right hand into a fist. “Watch your mouth or you’d find it in pieces!”

“Apologies,” Laica says, unaffected. “You’re still sore about that.”

“Sore? You wouldn’t understand what it was like. Just because Regulus favored you the most, doesn’t mean you have the slightest idea how it feels.”

“That punch of yours was subpar, you have grown weak after Quinn’s passing, perhaps your death is sooner than you think.”

Kamui smiles, the corners of his mouth pulls in a deranged, haunting way that sends shivers down Minatsuki’s spine. Minatsuki recognizes the look well enough, his eyes are clear but echoes the desire for blood.

“He’s going to attack,” Minatsuki whispers behind him, just enough for Laica to understand.

“You know, Laica, why don’t we have a little bet? If I kill you, I’ll take your territory and the kid for myself. Though I’m interested how you even picked him up. Tell me…” Kamui removes a knife from his shoulder blade and licks the flat surface of his weapon with a sickening slurp. “Does he make it exciting for you?”

“Hide.” Laica warns Minatsuki as he takes out his gun and fires.


	21. beyond

Laica brings Minatsuki to a place outside the city walls, the travel takes a longer amount of time compared to where they met Kamui. Minatsuki is quite eager to see what else is out there, not minding at all that Laica is actually taking him somewhere _far_ for once.

A surprise of all surprises, as if Laica just granted him the only wish he wanted to come true. He’s excited, couldn’t keep his legs together despite Laica’s warning to stay close by; Laica couldn’t take away the smile off of Minatsuki’s face.

They pass through the uneven terrain with its twists and tight turns, old structures left uninhabited and bathed in the wreckage of toppled defenses and remains of skeletal-like creatures on all fours. There hasn’t been activity in a long time, but Minatsuki still asks about it, curious of the stories that killed the humans.

Then, he hears the incessant whispering and looks for the source until he spots the whites of their eyes staring at him with their round heads peeking out from the dark corners. Their arms ragged, loose skin hanging from their bodies while spider-like fingers curled over the edge of a wall. The temptation to walk up to them stops by the hand on Minatsuki’s shoulder.

“They’re harmless but as you can see, they’re not fond of strangers.”

“Maybe they just don’t like your scary face.”

“I suppose that is one acceptable answer.” Mirth springs from Laica’s mouth. “Or they never met a human with a short stature before.”

Minatsuki fires a heated glare. “You’re not funny.”

  
Along the cliffside, Minatsuki spots a large entity with yellow eyes and four great limbs attached to its armored body. Compared to Minatsuki, he is only a speck of dust in its range.

The creature scans the two walking across the bridge, slightly shifting its head as it follows their movements. Minatsuki couldn’t steer his attention away, enamored by its size. To think such a being on a grand scale exists in this world.

“What is that?”

“It is a Builder. Its only function is to create and expand this level. It never stops its work unless its purpose has been overridden. This entire layout you see in front of you is the result of its time here.”

Minatsuki looks around, can’t even begin to imagine how it started its creation. Where would it obtain the materials or would it produce its own? Exactly who or what created it? The more he thinks about it, the harder it is to comprehend but he tries wrapping his head around it and ends up with a jumbled mess. But his mind questions about Laica’s birth and quickly puts the thought behind him.

“It doesn’t fight, then? What if it has to protect itself?”

“It’s one of the few beings that are non-lethal. Eventually a new one will take its place if someone does decide to attack it. I suppose one would be feeling quite bored if they have nothing else to do but to choose that route.”

“Like you?”

“Oh, but I have ways to pass the time.”

Minatsuki rolls his eyes. “And what is that exactly?”

“It’s called a secret.”

“Whatever.” Minatsuki continues walking.

  
They arrive at a wide opened area, thin towers situated in different spots, each with square windows circling around and around as the whole cylinder rose to the ceiling. Different roads stretch from various angles, connecting to similar buildings with stone slabs sticking out around the outer wall acting as staircases.

“Did you know this place belonged to Kamui once? But that’s not the case anymore.”

“Why? Isn’t he still alive though?”

“Yes. He used to share this territory with Quinn. With Quinn’s passing, Kamui chose to abandon it. He said it wasn’t the same anymore. Izanami called it a loss, a deep suffering he experienced and now he wanders around and in the process of killing himself.”

“Why don’t you take it?” The more territories you owned, the more power you’ll have, isn’t it?

“I have no need for it,” Laica comments. “You can have it, if you like.”

“You’re always giving me things… But what would I do with it? You’ll make better use of it than I can.” Minatsuki doesn’t wait for a reply, he can't go through another conversation dealing with Laica's random tendencies of giving him useless things especially on a level that is beyond his capacity and interest.

“I’m going to take a look around, see what I can find. Maybe I’ll bring something back.” Excitement quickly overtakes him and Minatsuki heads to the closest building.

“Careful,” Laica points out. “Watch your step.”

“I’ll be fine—You don’t have to follow me.”

“But I want to.”

Minatsuki huffs. “You can stay there.”

But Laica takes a step forward again.

“Fine,” Minatsuki yields.


	22. heat

Minatsuki appreciates the silence surrounding him, his own footsteps travel like air while Laica trails behind him, leaving about a quiet distance as their exploration continues with only a few words shared between them.

He prefers it this way, being lost in his own thoughts again but sometimes he turns around, expecting Laica’s presence close by but only to discover a false sight. He’s almost disappointed, shoulders fall at the lack of a familiar face. But why should he be? Laica can go wherever he wants to, and Minatsuki shouldn’t pay any mind to it. He tells himself over and over.

A sigh and another, Minatsuki finds no merit in searching any further. He discards the broken weapons to the side and decides to take a rest, his legs ache from bending constantly.

Walking out, Minatsuki sits on a ledge, allowing his legs to freely swing back and forth. He picks pebbles off the ground, rolling the rough edges between his fingers and drops them into the abyss. One stone is thrown further than the rest but in the end, Minatsuki hears none of them hitting a surface.

“Are you cold?”

The words awaken Minatsuki, the last rock falls out of his hold. Minatsuki shifts his head, watching Laica taking a seat next to him and copies Minatsuki’s form, legs over and free, but his attention stays on the boy.

“Should I be?” Minatsuki returns with a question, glancing at Laica’s unexpected hold of Minatsuki’s left hand, a share of heat runs its way through human fingers. Minatsuki’s admiration blossoms out of the darkness, his eyes enlarging as Laica’s fingers melt strangely into his own. The subtle warmth doesn’t disappear, it only adds a mixture of comfort worth noting.

The rich black against Minatsuki’s humanity, they are vastly different from each other, but Minatsuki can’t help but think of this as funny. Laica longing for that something, the small touches and care that he freely gives without asking for anything in return, and in truth, Minatsuki doesn’t want to become that reason.

When Laica doesn’t answer, Minatsuki returns the gesture and flips Laica’s hand over. “No, I’m fine.”

Laica asks sometime after, expressing a curiosity. “Did you have fun today?”

Aside from the corpses and useless junk Minatsuki found, he guesses he did but he doesn’t care about that. Being here, now, he feels nothing but the weight disappearing off his chest.

“Yeah it wasn’t too bad,” Minatsuki nods. He’s more attuned to Laica’s palm now, tracing the damaged lines with his other hand from the battles Laica had faced, the cuts marred the perfect metal and the ridges are permanent as their moments together are unforgotten. The fingers curl inward, trapping Minatsuki’s own in a cage. Minatsuki doesn’t pull back.

“Hm?” Minatsuki lifts his head and notices an incoming shadow as Laica brings his lips over Minatsuki’s head and stays, his free hand curls in Minatsuki’s locks, the platinum slipping between Laica’s fingers while Minatsuki shuts his eyes, focusing on the light pressure.

“It is nothing.” An innocent whisper breathes from Laica’s lips.


End file.
